


Runaway

by Abstotch



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstotch/pseuds/Abstotch
Summary: A little bunny fanfic about butters running away from home





	Runaway

Kenny was bored out of his mind as he trudged through the accumulated slush in the gutters of the all too familiar mountain town. Day after day, the same dull routine grinded against his every hope for something, anything, that would change up his monotonous daily routine. It had been a years since anything even remotely interesting had occurred in South Park, Kenny reflected, and although he was unwilling to accept the fact, he wasn’t entirely sure how much of his memories were due to childhood fantasies or actual events. Kenneth McCormick was 16 years old now, and those childhood memories seemed as far away as the flickering glow of the railroad intersection lights down the street, hazy in the night fog that was all too common in the Colorado basins. The hooded teenager was on his way back from his tedious job of sorting mail at the town’s post office, a place that had entirely consumed his after school and weekend hours. The unimaginative job was just something he would have to endure if he was ever going to make it out of the shitty little mountain town. Due to his parents’ abominable financial status, the post was his only chance to build up a college fund, and since college carried a promise for a better future, the long hours were something he was all too willing to endure. Approaching the trademark train tracks that marked Kenny’s side of town, an unfamiliar sound broke the din of the chittering animals in the brush surrounding the road. Sobbing. Kenny, curiosity immediately piqued, took down his hood, a rare occurrence, and looked around for its source. He soon found a dejected figure sobbing near a snow mound along the shoulder of the road.  
“Butters?” Kenny questioned into the night.  
“Oh,” the teal clad boy responded, stifling a sob, “H-hey Ken, how are you doing?”  
Leave it to Butters, Kenny thought, always more concerned about others than himself. “Never mind how I’m doing, what’s wrong Butters?”  
“O-oh, I just got grounded again, silly me” he replied sheepishly.  
“Then why are you out here at such a late hour?” Kenny wondered, checking the electronic blue glow of his phone that read 10:51.  
“I decided I’d had enough of their b-bullshit and I walked out,” the downcast boy said. Then, looking down at his light clothing, he added, “guess I didn’t prepare too well for my grand exit. Heck, I didn’t even remember my phone.”  
Kenny immediately removed his trusty orange parka and placed it around Butters’ shoulders, to which Butters immediately sputtered a protest against.  
“Please, just wear it,” Kenny consoled him, “My house is right across the tracks anyways, I’ll just get something else to wear. Here,” Kenny offered, pulling Butters up off the ground, “let’s head there now, you must be freezing.”  
The two teens walked up to the tracks and crossed them, Kenny’s arm laid gently around Butters’ shoulders, muttering little expressions of sympathy to the downhearted boy. In just minutes they approached a derelict house that had quite obviously seen better days.  
“I know that my place isn’t much of a, well, home, but at least we’ll get you out of the cold.”  
“Oh Ken, it’s lovely, thanks.”  
The house was completely desolate as they entered the downtrodden threshold, as Kenny’s parents had evidently gone out to drink once again, and Kevin and Karen were already asleep at such a late hour. Kenny immediately made his way back through his gloomy front hall and into kitchen where he began rummaging through the messy cabinets until he plucked out a small bottle of whiskey.  
“Here,” he said, pulling out the bottle, “I find that this helps compensate for the lack of heat in this shithole of a house.”  
“Are- are you sure?” Butters asked tentatively, having always being a straight-laced child. “We won’t get in trouble?”  
“Please,” Kenny assured him, “my mom and dad won’t even notice it’s missing and, in case you forgot, you’re the one who ditched home.”  
“O-oh yeah,” Butters said, remembering why he was there and consequently becoming more crestfallen. Kenny immediately regretted saying anything and, with an apologetic smile, lead the way upstairs and to his room at the far end of the small house, a place he commonly took refuge in from the constant bickering that was prone to occur between his parents. Through the window of the dark lit room was what was once the Sodosopa development, a now deserted space that was a short lived attempt at gentrification for their hometown.  
“Wow,” Butters exclaimed, peering through the window, “I had no idea that Sodosopa was so close to your house.”  
“Yeah,” Kenny replied, “it was actually built so close that you can climb onto the fire escape of the next building. Sometimes I’ll sit out there for a while just to escape everything.”  
“Can I?” Butters immediately quipped, startling Kenny. “I mean, can I go out there?”  
“Well, I mean, sure, if you really want to,” Kenny responded. He was willing to show Butters his special place, anything to make him feel better, as the boy was still evidently traumatized by his brief exit from home.  
Kenny opened the window and took Butters by the hand, carefully showing him how to hop from the windowsill onto the rusty stairs just a few feet over, being careful not to drop the whiskey. Once both had made it over safely, they began the short trek up to the roof of the five-storied building.  
“Ken, this is amazing!” Butters exclaimed, fully appreciating the view of their small hometown, surrounded by the mountainous landscape, all accented against the fog that hovered throughout the air. The two plopped down on the edge of the roof, taking in the view as Kenny opened up the whiskey bottle and took a swig. He then offered it to Butters, who looked uncertain at first, but was reassured by the look in Kenny’s eyes, and the two sat in silence for a bit passing it back and forth before Butters broke the silence: “You know, you’ve always been a real nice fella. I really appreciate how much better you’ve made me feel.”  
“It’s no problem Butters, really. I know what it feels like to have shitty parents, so anytime you wanna talk feel free to come find me.”  
“Aww shucks, Ken, thanks.”  
“You know Butters, you’re the only person who’s ever called me that. “Ken”, I mean,” the teen confessed.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I can stop if you want,” Butters told him, looking a bit concerned.  
“No, no,” Kenny reassured him, leaning a bit closer to him, “I... I really like it.”  
The two looked each other dead in the eyes, each fully appreciating how beautiful the color of the other’s; Kenny’s a deep sky blue, Butters a light teal color. Before they knew it, they’re noses were brushing, and then their lips. It was a light touch at first, but soon the two were immersed in each other, taking in the blend of tastes on each others’ tongues. The taste of whiskey was the most prevalent, but Butters noticed the touch of cigarette smoke that tinted Kenny’s spit, while Kenny absorbed the taste of bubblegum that lingered on Butters’ tongue. When the two finally broke free, there was a moment of understanding between them, and Butters laid his head in Kenny’s lap who in return began to stroke his shock of blond hair. Kenny looked down at the boy in his lap and wondered if he had found something to cherish, something to break the monotony of his life. Meanwhile, Butters, who had run away from home just hours earlier, knew in that moment, laying in Kenny’s lap while witnessing the beautiful scenery, that everything would turn out just fine.


End file.
